Listen To Your Heart
by TAANG LOVER 4-EVER
Summary: It's sort of a oneshot and a songfic! but please read it because it's good! FLUFFY TAANG!


_**Sorry guys but I couldn't continue some of my fics but don't worry I'm **__**NOT**__** leaving them, so just watch out because I may update them at ANYtime.  
**__**This song is by DHT and has inspired me to write this songfic, this is also one of my favourite songs! **_

**The pairing: Uhh...TAANG ( **my fav!!!

**Setting: Well...OK this is set after THE DESERT, I've noticed how Aang yelled at Toph for losing Appa and he was just so angry with her, poor Toph. **

**Place: let me think...? a small camp mabye?**

**Okay on with the oneshot !!!**

**( Toph can feel Aang doing things in this songfic so don't tell me in the reviews that, can Toph see or not! )**

* * *

_**Listen To Your Heart **_

Toph sat across Aang, her face staring at the ground simply looking at nothing! Katara and Sokka were somewhere in the forest nearby collecting some berries for the journey.

Toph got up and started walking towards the forest too, she was really upset about Aang shouting at her when she was just trying to help them get out safely when the library was sinking however Aang saw this and felt guilty, he shouldn't have shouted at her _it wasn't her fault that Appa was stolen_ Aang got up and walked behind Toph, Toph felt his presence and turned to face him, she felt him smile at her weakly,

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
**__**I get the notion from the look in your eyes, yeah...  
**__**You've build that love but that love falls apart  
**__**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark!**_

_" Toph... can we talk?" _Aang asks slowly with pleading eyes knowing that she can't see them.

_**Listen to your heart,  
**__**When he's calling for you...**_

_" Leave me ALONE Airhead! "_ Toph shouted towards him but he grabbed one of her arms and looked at her

_**Listen to your heart...  
**__**There's nothing else you can do. **_

Aang held on to Tophs arm and started to lead her somewhere.

_**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why...  
**__**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye **_

Toph grumbled " Leave ME ALONE before I kill ya! ". Aang ignored her comments and knew she wouldn't listen to him but still he had planned this for her. Toph was struggling through Aang's hard grip on her ( me: I know Toph is alot stronger but in this scene Aang is! )

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,  
**__**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah...  
**__**There swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
**__**The feeling of belonging to your dreams! **_

Aang had brought Toph to a near lake side ( me: Just to let you know it's night time . ) Toph looked confused she knew she couldn't see this place but it felt so nice to her. " _Aang...- " _Toph was cut of by Aang who placed a finger on her lips which made her face all red. _" Toph before you ask me where we are, I want to tell you something..."_

_**Listen to your heart,  
**__**When he's calling for you...**_

_" Toph..."_

_**Listen to your heart...  
**__**There's nothing else you can do. **_

_" Toph, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for shouting at you, I don't know what got over me! I just felt so afraid that Appa was stolen and I got some feelings that I'll never see him again...are you listening? " _Aang asked her.

" _Stupid! ofcourse I'm listening! I'm blind not DEAF! _" Toph shouted harshly but calmed down wanting Aang to continue his "talk".

_**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why...  
**__**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye **_

_" And Toph, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings... and I souldn't have shouted at you, you were just helping us... could you forgive me? " _asked a worried Airbender

_**And there are voices that want to be heard,  
**__**So much to mention but you can't find the words! **_

Toph stared at ' _where Aang was suppose to be _' with a sad expression, When he asked for forgiveness he sounded so sincere. She felt her heart slowly acking with sadness, for a long time she had liked Aang but didn't have the guts to tell him. Aang had also loved Toph in a way but he became really upset when he yelled at her, neither did he knew how to tell her.

_**The scent of magic,  
**__**The beauty that's been,  
**__**When love was wilder than the wind! **_

Aang and Tophs hands slowly touched but Aang gripped them inter-whining his fingers into hers, Toph sort of jerked with Aang and both got crimson red. He just had to tell his feelings towards her because _it was now or NEVER! " And Toph, there's something else I need to tell you..."_

_**Listen to your heart,  
**__**When he's calling for you...**_

Toph blinked, what on earth was doing and why... _' did he...NO IT CAN'T BE! "._

_**Listen to your heart,  
**__**There's nothing else you can do. **_

_" Toph since I've first met you...I've got a really weired feeling, I don't know what it means but I think you're everything I've ever wanted! your the most unique girl I've known a-and I think..."_

_**I don't know where your going  
**__**And I don't know why...  
**__**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye **_

_" And I think I love you more than ever"_ Aang finished wanting to know what she was thinking.  
_  
" Aang...y-you really l-love me?" _Toph asked. Aang nodded

" _Aang I can't believe it! but I feel the same way about you and-" _Aang had cut her off with a long kiss, his arms around her waist. She melted into his arms and hugged him, they only pulled away for some air.

_**Listen to your heart...mm...mmmm...**_

Toph smiled at Aang and Aang stared at her minty green eyes smiling dumbly, Toph poked his head and said "_Well that dosen't mean that I'll go easy on your training Airhead and YES you ARE forgiven but I'll be harsher next time!"_. Aang laughed which made Toph laugh too, both made their way back to the camp.

_**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why...  
**__**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye **_

_**The End?**_

* * *

_Wow, I never knew that I'd write this much. Did you like it? Was it ooc? Any mistakes? if so please tell me oh and please review and DON'T insult!_


End file.
